Sonar Ninja
Sonar Ninja is a superhero and member of the Young Crusaders. And she first appeared in Young Crusaders chapter 1 on March 28, 2019. Backstory Trained by the famous Dark Warrior, Keith Dale became the best ninja in the world. Powers and Abilities * Aviation: Keith Dale is able to fly a variety of small jets, including the one the Young Crusaders use to get to missions.200 * Acrobatics He is more agile than Dark Warrior.201 * Computer Hacking * Computer Operation: Keith has skill with computers which Chase Davenport encourages and he has assisted her in modifications to the systems he uses for the Elite Force.202 * Driving * Martial Arts: Keith Dale has trained under Dark Warrior for years before training with Young Crusaders further. He can even keep up a conversation while taking down multiple well armed enemies.203 He's fought trained ninjas and assassins as well as mercenaries. His teachers also include Tecton and Solar Flare. He has defeated Blue Tornado and said he has more training than him.204 He has also stalemated and gotten the upper hand on Dark Warrior in combat. * Gadgetry: In addition to making modifications to the tech supplied to him by Dark Warrior Keith has invented a number of his own innovations such as his "bang-a-rang" flash grenades and his "Sonar Board", a powered skateboard.202 * Genius Level Intellect ** Business Management ** Criminology ** Disguise: Keith has been taught in disguise by Incognito and has successfully disguised himself on numerous occasions. ** Mechanical Engineering: ** Multilingualism: Keith has demonstrated at least some proficiency in Spanish, Hong Kong Cantonese, Russian, and German in addition to his native English.209210211212 He also picked up at least a small amount of French while studying in Paris. * Investigation: Keith Dale is often recalled as the most investigative and analytical. He is always listening, exploring and scrutinizing.213 Burtan Shadow suggested that with time, Keith could conceivably surpass him as the World's Greatest Detective.214 Solar Flare has also said he is not as good a detective as Frank.215 * Lock Picking: The picking of locks was among the skills Keith learned while training to become Sonar Ninja. * Meditation: Keith's first bit of training to become Sonar Ninja involved a lesson on meditation from Hummingbird.216 Since then Keith has learned a meditation technique that allows him to continue listening to his surroundings even when drugged to unconsciousness, though his grip on his hearing slowly slips.217 He has also learned a technique that allows him to slow his heart rate which allows him to survive grievous injuries he would otherwise bleed out from and be mistaken for dead. * Photography: Keith took and personally developed photographs of Dark Warrior while the caped crusader was becoming more reckless in the wake of Tecton's 1st death.218 He also used his camera to help blend in with the crowd and look for causes to the accidents forcing the closing of Happy Domain while tracking down Piper Hart to ask her to aid Dark Warrior once more.219 * Stealth * Vehicle Combat: Keith has adapted his martial arts and skateboarding knowledge in order to design a way to fight efficiently while skateboarding Category:Characters